


Red Harvest

by TechnoLichy



Series: Overwatch: Untold Stories [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoLichy/pseuds/TechnoLichy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was Reaper, he was Reyes. And he did not appreciate Jack's swift rise through the ranks of Overwatch. Reyes confronts Jack Morrison for the last time.</p><p>I corrected the spelling mistakes, I wrote the first draft a little drunk xP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Harvest

Pain is something you get used to. When you’ve been shot, cut, and stabbed as much as Gabriel Reyes, you get used to some pretty serious pain. A life of violence had prepared him for the worst pain the human body could endure. Which made the earth shattering agony he felt now seem fairly manageable. He was being crushed, large chunks of rubble pinned his legs, and his left arm to the floor.   
He couldn’t think about how long he’d been there, he couldn’t think about the fact that his body would probably be beyond saving, even with Mercy’s nanotech. All he could think about was using the pain to stay conscious. He let it fuel his rage.  
Morrison. That son of a bitch. He’d stolen Overwatch from him once but it wasn’t enough for him. He would rather destroy everything that they’d both fought for then let Reyes have what he deserved. What rightly belonged to him.   
He noticed that he’d not yet opened his eyes and upon doing so noticed that he was surrounded by fire and rubble. There was no way anyone would see his exposed chest amongst the wreckage of Overwatch. He focused on listening and heard the hum of a hovering jump jet, he recognized it as a Talon ship from the times Blackwatch worked with them.  
He swallowed his pain and raised his arm slowly, then shouted as loudly as he could. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a spotlight washing over him.

OVERWATCH SWISS HQ 12 hours earlier

Reyes entered the large building that was the public front of Overwatch. He’d only been here twice. Once for a Christmas party, and the other for a UN camera Op when Jack had been given Reyes’ job   
“What do you want Morrison?” Reyes said barging into Jack’s Swiss HQ office. Jack was staring at a series of monitors projected over his desk. Seeing Reyes he tapped a button on the desk and they winked out of existence.  
“Good to see you to Gabe. Why don’t you take a seat?” Jack said gesturing to one of the drab modern style chairs across his desk. Reyes opted to lean against the monitor covered wall instead, knowing his weight would damage at least one of the screens.  
“If you gave me a chair, it’d only be taken from me and given back to you.” Jack rolled his eyes and ran his hands down his face.  
“Every time? We’re gonna have this fight every time?”  
“You call it a fight because you can’t face the fact that you broke your scout’s honor to take my place. Now what do you want so I can get out of here.”  
“Have you been watching the news?”   
“I’ve been a bit busy actually doing my jobs.” Reyes took a hip flask out and took a swig. “Why?”  
“We’re being accused of war crimes. Everything from torture to terrorism. And I wanted to talk to you and find out what’s true and what’s not.” Reyes stared at Jack silently. The two waited for the other to break eye contact knowing neither would.  
“You’ve never asked about my methods before.”  
“I’ve never had any reason to doubt you before! The shit we’re being accused of is going to bury us Gabe!”  
“Oh really? That’s why you had McCree send you little diary entries right? Because of all the trust?”  
“I wouldn’t have had to do that if you’d fill out your goddamn paperwork! Blackwatch isn’t supposed to be a secret from Overwatch! We are going to be held accountable to everything you’ve done! Don’t you get it?”  
“You know what we were when you picked us! Assassins, criminals, murderers, Black Ops, you thought we were going to go around selling cookies?! That’s your thing Morrison! We do what has to be done no matter what it is! You don’t have the stones to do what I do!” Reyes slammed his fist into a monitor showering sparks and flecks of glass onto the floor. He pointed his now bloodied hand accusatorily at Jack. “And that’s exactly why we haven't had this talk in years, isn’t it? You know goddamn well what we do but as long as you don’t see it you can pretend it doesn’t happen. Well guess what Jack, when some crackpot world leader wants to turn his country into Australia, we kill him before he turns the keys and if you weren’t ok with it you wouldn’t have made Blackwatch.”  
Jack stood quick as lightning and swatted away Reyes hand. His face was a death mask of rage and Reyes prepared to defend himself. But despite his clenched fists and the mere inches between them the swing didn’t come.  
“You’re done. As of now you’re no longer a member of Overwatch. Get out of my sight.” Reyes was not expecting this. This was not how this was supposed to go down.  
“You better pull your panties out and think about-”  
“I said you’re done!” Jack said grabbing a two handfuls of his hoodie and lifting him from the floor. “You’ve murdered in our name for the last time! Now get out of here before I have you shot!” Jack screamed before he threw Reyes through the large glass door to his office. Reyes shattered the glass with his back knowing without his enhancements he’d have surely been injured. He landed hard and slid across the floor. It didn’t hurt so much as piss him off.  
“I’m not done yet.” Reyes said as he stood to his feet walking back to Jack.

TALON SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY

Reyes returned to consciousness. Perhaps that was a bit generous, he was aware of the pain, he heard fuzzy voices, but he couldn’t force his eyes open. He tried to focus but it was difficult and he guessed that painkillers might be involved.   
“What kind of function will he have?” a deep raspy voice boomed over some kind of speaker system.  
“Well right now he’s got no function of his legs or his left arm. Untreated he’d lose all three limbs and subsequent nerve damage would prevent the successful implantation of modern prosthesis.” A lighter, gleeful woman’s voice said.  
“I assume you wouldn’t call me to tell me you acquired a vegetable.” The deep voice said.   
“Of course sir… I think it’s time to move the nanites into human trials.” the woman said clapping her hands. “With his previous enhancements I believe he’s strong enough to survive it.”  
“What are his chances doctor?”  
“Oh… let me think.” The woman’s voice sounded pouty. “40% in favor?” the silence that followed made Reyes think that the man would never consider such a risky procedure.  
“Well that’s a lot better than anyone else has had. I’ll allow it. Try to make sure he doesn’t remember the procedure, we don’t want him turning on us if he lives.”  
“You got it!” the woman said again sounding like a girl at her quinceanera with a pony. There was a short tone as the man disconnected and the woman busied herself around Reyes. Again he tried to focus on opening his eyes but couldn’t. He tried to test to see if he could escape but wiggling his good arm he found that he was bound to the table.  
“You can stop pretending to be asleep now, it was very polite of you to remain silent while I was on the phone.”  
“...where… am… I?”  
“Talon’s secret research base.” the voice answered, “We’re going to try and use some stolen nanite tech to regenerate your destroyed body. You’ve got bandages over your eyes so you can thank me later for not being able to see it.”  
“...Stolen? ...From Overwatch?”  
“Yeah!” She said jumping onto Reyes’ lap, explosions of pain made his head swim and he couldn’t hold in a scream. “Your friend Amari, she ran into an agent of ours and we managed to collect some of the darts she shoots. We hacked a few Overwatch servers and found out she uses a weaponized version of Mercy’s healing nanites. It can heal friendlies sure, but it also breaks down enemies. Enough of them can melt you to Jelly!”  
“Torbjorn said no one would be able to recover that stuff.” Reyes grunted through his pain.  
“Well we got it out of blood samples, you can’t go shooting it into people and not expect us to be able to get a look at it.” She hopped off causing fresh waves of agony and the chair rose to a sitting position. “This is reverse engineered tech so we’ve done our best to make it see you as friendly but we haven’t perfected it yet. If it sees you as a hostile you’ll be carted out in buckets.”  
“I don’t suppose I have a choice?” he growled.  
“Nope! But your alternative is dying and a shallow unmarked grave. Plus after I give you this shot you won’t remember a thing.”  
“You don’t have to- AH!” he yelped as the needle punctured his neck.   
“You want to remember this?” She asked happily. “Good cause that was a mixture of Psychotropics, adrenaline, and cocaine. You’re gonna be seeing things you’ll never be able to forget. Ha Ha HA HA!”  
“What...the fuck is wrong with you?” Reyes said beginning to feel motion and hear jungle noises, gunfire, glass shattering, and noises he couldn’t explain. “Are you trying to kill me?!” He felt the bandages around his head being unwrapped and at first all he saw was darkness. Then he began to make out pinpricks of light and color. He squinted and saw they were planets and stars. He was in orbit, spinning around the earth backwards slowly getting closer and closer to the ground. He began to see red flames as the chair entered the atmosphere when he saw motion to his side and turned quick to look at it.  
It looked like a devil. He realized it was her, the voice in the darkness. She was tall and slender, eerily familiar yet totally foreign to him. She turned and faced him with jet black eyes filled with glee and spread wings of fire to fly to him. She landed again in his lap straddling him. She held a large glowing syringe and leaned in and licked up his neck to behind his ear. When she leaned back and looked at her face he couldn’t believe his eyes. She had had two curved horns jutting from her brow but Reyes barely noticed. He knew that woman...It was Angela Ziegler.  
“I’m not going to kill you Gabe.” She cooed, before jamming the needle into his heart. He gasped in pain and she depressed the syringe until the glowing fluid was inside him. She grinned with insane glee, “Haven’t you heard… Heroes never die... For a price.”  
“What… price?”  
“Your soul! ...Just kidding, but buckle up cause this is gonna hurt ...hahahahHAHAHAHA!” her laughter echoed in his head and he felt fire burst through his heart and screamed. He felt the fluid like lava in his veins go to work rebuilding his body but it felt wrong.  
Angela had healed him many times with nanites, it felt hot but in a good way, like your mother’s kiss taking away the pain. This felt like he was being cremated alive from the inside. He opened his eyes and Angela was flying away from him. No. He was falling away from her as she waved goodbye, his chair rotated and he saw and felt the flames as he fell through Earth’s atmosphere.  
He screamed until he blacked out. He would not forget what Mercy had done to him. 

OVERWATCH SWISS HQ

“Hey Jack? Go fuck yourself!” Reyes shouted as he cold cocked Morrison in the side of his head. Jack stumbled slightly but recovered quickly snapping a kick to Reyes solar plexus. Reyes caught the kick and flipped him onto his ass. “You’ve been sitting in your Ivory tower too long to go mano-y-mano with the guy who does your dirty work!”  
Jack swept at Reyes legs from the floor making Reyes dart back. He came back to stomp at Jack’s face but Jack had rolled to reverse kick him and it connected with his chin. Reyes sailed across the room and landed hard on his back. Jack got to his feet and raised his fists.   
“And you’ve never had an honest fight in your life!” Jack yelled as Reyes flipped up to his feet. He rushed Jack with a haymaker that he deflected and countered with an uppercut that Reyes blocked but as he did he grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled him off balance. Reyes spun and delivered a roundhouse kick to Jack’s ribs feeling them crack and sending him crashing into the wall of monitors. He fell to the ground and didn’t move.  
“Say what you want.” Reyes said panting. “I was always better than you.” Reyes walked to the shattered door and stepped out pulling out his phone. “Operation Overthrow is a go, all units converge on me. If you have to shoot, shoot to kill.”   
As soon as he hung up he saw the security team coming to take him.  
“This was a just a fight between my former friend and I, no need to be concerned I’ll leave peacefully.” Reyes said holding up his hands.  
“You’re not going anywhere!” The tallest said extending a stun rod and charging at him while the others drew their weapons as well. Reyes smiled as he effortlessly dodged the man’s swing and redirected into his fellow’s throat. Reyes kicked the man viciously and he was knocked off his feet. He quickly disarmed and killed each of them without putting any effort into it. He saw black watch agents he recognized start to funnel into the building. One came up to him with his guns and an ear piece. He donned the earpiece and gave his orders.   
“I want this place locked down! Team 1 take the reactor, team 2 take the labs, team 3 take the arsenal. Morrison is down, we just have to make sure nobody squeals before we can hack Artemis.”  
“We’ve got jammers on the roof sir!”   
“Good now get inside, we want it to look like nothing’s amiss.” Reyes said walking back to Jack’s office. “You hear that Morris-” He was gone.   
“Cancel that last! Morrison is missing. Lock every exit and search every room till you find him!” Reyes yelled into his mic. He searched for clues as to Morrison’s direction. He turned around and the only thing he saw was Jack’s fist.

Reyes woke tied to a coolant pipe in the reactor. His hands were completely immobile and he looked over to see Morrison at the main control panel for the HQ’s reactor.   
“The fuck you doing?” Reyes said spitting blood out of his mouth. Jack didn’t acknowledge him. “I guess we’re even on the sucker punches.” Morrison looked at him in a murderous rage. He walked over grabbed a handful of his hair and punched him as hard as he could. Twice. Reyes was stunned into silence, the pain was incredible. Blood poured from his broken nose and he was pretty sure he lost at least three fillings. “Nevermind…” he said gurling slightly. “I guess I’ll owe you one.”  
“Do you know what you’ve done? You’ve killed us you piece of shit. You’ve ruined everything we’ve fought for. Everything we’ve stood for.” Jack said shaking his hand slightly then returned to the control panel. “The UN is coming to root through the wreckage of the base. Then Overwatch will be disbanded.”  
“...What wreckage?” Reyes asked when suddenly all the lights turned off and Emergency lights turned on. An overhead klaxon went off and Reyes’ blood ran cold with understanding. “You’re not… you’re not going to blow the reactor are you?...you’ll kill everyone in here.”   
“Yeah... “ Morrison said kneeling before his former friend. “All of your Blackwatch buddies. I called an evac when you thought that pansy kick of yours knocked me out. I had them shut all the war doors before they fled. No one’s getting out. It’s just me and you now. And in 10 minutes it’ll be ashes to ashes.”  
“Dust to Dust.” Reyes finished. “Well I guess we’ll never know who’s the best.” Morrison came over and took out a combat knife to cut the ropes holding him to the pipe. Reyes rubbed his wrists. Jack walked across the corridor and drew a second knife and tossed it sliding to Reyes feet.  
“I’ve got ten minutes to show you how much you’ve failed.” Jack said leveling his knife in a fighting stance. Reyes bent over and grabbed the knife.  
“Well seeing as you’ve got a death wish and I’ve got nothing to lose… this is going to be interesting.”   
“You’re going to be dead.” Jack said before lounging in for a stab. Gabriel parried and went for a slash that Jack ducked. Jack snap kicked Gabriel’s knee cap, and Gabriel fell then rolled off the cat walk and limped out of the corridor below. Jack was quick to jump the rail and raced after him. Gabriel rounded a corner and pressed himself against the wall, as Jack rounded the corner Gabriel reversed his grip on the knife and punch slashed Jack across the face. It landed deep and Jack pressed his hand across his bleeding head.   
“You never were the best looking one, I never knew what Ziegler ever saw in you.” Gabriel taunted preparing to end this with a stab through Morrison’s yellow heart. As he made the lounge, Jack fell to the floor and stomped in Gabriel’s knee, the same one he’d fractured earlier. Gabriel roared in pain and fell knife first into Jack’s stomach.   
Jack growled in pain and headbutted Gabriel. They fought for control of the knife in Jack’s gut but Gabriel had leverage and he slowly dragged the knife up along his ribs. As the knife got to shoulder he pulled the knife passed his body and lodged it in the grating of the floor disarming Gabriel. Jack stabbed back viciously digging the knife into Gabriel’s side. Gabriel struck Jack in the side of the neck and rolled away from him crawling as fast as he could towards the stairs to the observation deck. He hoped there would be some kind of plane in the air looking for him but he was more concerned with the bleeding.   
Jack threw his knife at Gabriel as he reached the balcony and he deflected it with his arm only to be tackled to the ground. Jack straddled Gabriel’s chest and began to punch at his head. At first Gabriel held his guard up but eventually too many got through and his arms fell limp on the floor. Jack pounded mercilessly until his face was pulp. Jack stood over Gabriel and screamed in anguish.   
“Goddamn it Gabe.... we were partners… what happened?” Gabriel coughed up more blood and rolled to his side still glaring at the man who’d rather die than admit he wronged his friend.  
“You took what was mine… And you blame me for doing what you don’t have the balls to do… Well guess what mother fucker… you reap what you sow...”  
“Well look in the mirror, you’ve sown more than your fair share. And it’s time for harvest.” Soon as the words left his mouth the floor rocked with massive explosion. Reyes watched as the blast propelled Jack over the balcony edge before a massive weight and jolt of pain made him black out.  
Before the last dregs of consciousness left him he murmured again “You reap what you sow.”

TALON SECRET MEDICAL FACILITY

Reyes awoke in pain. It seemed like that would be a common factor in his life.  
“Ughhh…” He groaned, he noticed that his voice was reverberating weirdly. He sounded like he was speaking through a broken microphone. “Where... am I?” he spoke to the dark room and suddenly soft clinical lights slowly brightened. It was slow and gentle but it still hurt enough to make him flinch. He heard soft footsteps approaching and he rolled his head to look and saw a blurry shape approaching.   
He looked down and saw he was in a private hospital. He had pulse oximeters on his fingers, an oxygen tube in his nose, and a black hospital gown on. And... a pair of handcuffs on each wrist.   
“Mr. Reyes?” a very light female voice inquired. Reyes looked at her and her face came into focus. She wore a lab coat over blood red scrubs. She was a very attractive brunette with a pair of thin glasses,Reyes could see his vitals projected onto the lense. She also had two strange flat metal implants in her forehead that reminded him who’d caused him such agony.  
“Where is Mercy!” He screamed finding strength that surprised himself. He jerked his arms up snapping the handcuff chains. He tried to get out of bed but the woman rushed to his side and pushed him back into the bed. She was much stronger than she looked and it gave him pause. “Who are you? ...Where am I?” he growled in confusion.  
“You’re safe, we’re with Talon, this is a secret facility in Germany. Overwatch agents were experimenting on you and I’m told “We owed you one for Dorado” so we rescued you.”  
“Why do I hurt...everywhere...I can’t think…it’s so...what’s going on?”  
“I’m sorry Gabriel...The pain is… well it’s a result of what they did to revive you. They used a type of nanites that break down your cells then reconstruct them… It’s not a painless process… And it happens at an unprecedented rate… We’re trying to look for a solution but until we figure it out we’re not sure what you’re capable of.”  
“What do you mean... capable of?” Reyes asked looking at his hands for the first time. They seemed blurry like they phased in and out of existence. Then he looked at the handcuffs. He hadn’t snapped the chain like he thought, he’d pulled his wrist through the cuff.  
“Well your matter reconstructs itself so theoretically you could recover from things faster than anyone else can. You also seem to be able to phase through solid objects.” She said lifting a cuff with her pen. “All we really know is that you’ve got powers we don’t understand. And you’ve got an open invitation to join Talon.”  
“If I join… All I care about is tearing down Overwatch.”  
“You’re welcome to do pretty much anything you want Gabriel, we’ll help you as much as we can.”  
“What did you call me?”  
“Uh...Gabriel? Reyes?” she said confused.  
“Don’t call me that.”   
“What should we call you?” she asked. Reyes began to hover over the bed then moved out and away from the bed standing in a cloud of black smoke that became solid again. He looked the woman in the eye and all she saw was blackness.  
“Call me… Reaper.”


End file.
